They're Afraid of Us
by SheSoldHerSoulToSwimming
Summary: Remember that girl that Whisty ran into at her first prison? The one that told her they were afraid of them. That was Shea. She has this way with words. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first Witch and Wizard Fanfic, so don't hate it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Witch and Wizard.**

Chapter one

They're afraid.

They're afraid of us.

Us and our magic.

They're a bunch of cowards. They call us delinquents and criminals; they say that we are afraid of them.

Liars.

We are the ones they fear. We are the ones with the upper hand. We are the ones with the magic.

My name is Shea Buvayrd. I am a big, bad, scary witch. And I'm only 13.

It's kind of stupid to think that the Council of Ones would go through all this trouble for one girl.

There's more than one.

But let me start from the beginning…

They took me. They took me from my parents in the dead of night. It started a little something like this…

I awake on the couch in the living room. It's three A.M., and apparently I'm the last one up. Being an only child, only my parents rush down the stairs. An eerie flash of blue light emanates from under the curtain, I'm just plain curious, but my parents are scared.

You know how horrifying it is to see your parents scared for reasons you don't even know? If you don't, I envy you.

The people you normally see so calm and reassuring now rush towards you with so much urgency its intriguing. But my parents don't give me time to think such thoughts, my dad picks me up (something he hasn't done since I was nine) and puts me behind him. The doors are shot down and men that look like they're from the SWAT team invade in packs. My dad is screaming at the officers, "You have no right! You can't just come into my home in the middle of the night saying you have orders to kidnap my daughter!" My eyes go wide,_ Kidnap me? Why would someone want to kidnap me? _My mom is standing next to me, crying. Again, all feelings of reassurance they usually acquire is gone.

"Sir," the soldier says to my father, "It is New Order law to contain all witches and or wizards."

_Witch? Did he just say witch? So he's going to barge in here and accuse me of being a medieval villain?_ Still, the man says this as if he sees "witches and wizards" every day.

Yep.

"Your daughter is allowed one token of home. You may choose whatever you want." My parents shuffle around our home, until my father gasps, "Your lipstick!"

"Lipstick?" I say, unable to believe the one reminder I'll have of home is a thing of lipstick.

My parents can't answer because I'm shoved out the door and into a big metal van. I blow my parents a kiss and wave goodbye, sure I won't see them ever again.

_Home, home, _

_With tears of stone,_

_I say goodbye,_

_But I don't want to go._

I repeat this line over and over in my head until a tear rolls down my cheek; it falls to the ground with a _pang!_

Pang?

Tears don't pang. I look down and see a tiny piece of stone, in the shape of a teardrop. The realization dawns on me, _I turned my tears to stone!_

**Okay, so, did you like it? I hope so. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, thank you to that ONE REVIEWER! I mean, come on guys! I put it on my Hunger Games stories that you should check this out but NOOO! No one who's read the Hunger Games has read Witch and Wizard, I find that hard to believe. So, yeah, if you're reading this and DON'T plan on reviewing, you have made a very powerful enemy... just kidding. But seriously, review, or else this is just a waste of my time. **

**And you don't want to waste my time. Do you?**

As we drive to our secret location I ponder on what is in my hand. I ponder on a lot of things, like why did my mom give me lipstick. Did she think I was going to walk around jail trying to impress boys?

I bet boys in jail are super cute. NOT!

Frustrated, I turn my attention on the stone teardrop that rests in my palm. _"Sir, it's New Order law to contain all Witches and Wizards." _Am I a witch, is that the only explanation? No, I refuse to believe it, as if the people are fully sane! Hee... hee... yeah.

But still, I'm the sane one here, the rest of the world is just crazy.

Hmm... yeah, I think it's time to admit it, I guess there are some witches and wizards, but I'm NOT one.

_Then where'd this cement teardrop come from! _

My mind races as I think of a logical answer, maybe it was just an oddly shaped screw, that fell out of the walls, yeah, that must be it. What was I thinking? Turning my teardrops to stone. Ridiculous.

Then why'd they come for me? Why would they think that I was a witch.

Wait, wait, wait. WITCH! What is this, 1451? Come on people, this is just stupidity. And to think, the government put money into this? This is plain old idiotic. Who in the right mind, would ever even consider magical people in our modern society. I decide to calm down just for a second and think. I put the lipstick on while I'm thinking, but finally I can't hold it anymore, "This is stupid, just look at yourself!" It was a rhetorical statement, but I see the driver take a good five minutes staring at himself in the mirror. What is it with these people? I add an extra coat of lipstick, for my lips are starting to bleed in this cold weather. "I'm serious, just stop this car and think!" I scream, to my surprise, I am not shot, I am not disciplined, instead the car comes to a direct halt. The men tap their chins, and go into deep thought.

Why are they listening to me? I'm apparently their prisoner, but they do whatever I say. I wipe the lipstick of my lips, fearing I've applied to much, and I swear I could hear wind chimes, I command, "Take these cuffs off me right now!" the guards snap to attention, and a smirk appears on my face, but it's false. Instead they snap, "Quiet prisoner, we're almost a the containment center."

My lips hurt once more, so I put some back on, surprisingly, it looks as if it's grown back, but I dismiss it as a delusion. I continue on with my tests. "Unbuckle your seatbelts." I hear a click and a warning sign in the van goes off saying that they're not secure. But they remain emotionless.

_Now, what makes them obey?_

I look down at my lipstick, and gasp as the realization dawns on me...

**Dun, dun, DUNNNN... so, if you review maybe I'll update sooner, the only reason I updated was because I was bored. So by... *awkward moment***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry to leave you hanging for so long. I read the end of chapter two and I nearly strangled myself for not updating sooner. So here is the first chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am just about as much as James Patterson as I am a magical flying donkey from Uruguay. So, I don't own Witch and Wizard.**

Looking back, I wish I could've made my discovery a little bit sooner. For the second my mind begins to process my theory, I am ushered out of the van and into an ominous looking building that I can only describe as a nightmare warehouse. I am shoved into a sinister looking cell and told the ground rules. "You are locked in a bullet proof sell. No funny business. NO witchy business. You must respect curfew and any and or all orders given to you. This sell is completely indestructible. It also has the most advanced security system on the face of the Earth. Only one human, whom of which shall be picked at random, can simply give the bars on your cell their DNA which may open the bars. ONE person, in the entire universe. Only that one person and a member from the council of ones have the power to release you. Good luck; chances are they're on the other side of the world." His voice is low and intimidating as he explained my dungeon… yes that sounds like the right word… dungeon. I roll the word around in my mind. Dungeon, it's as if the world has turned inside out, showing it's inner, medieval, center. And I could be cool with that. I would be cool with the idea that the government's been capturing children that they accuse of having an influence on the "dark spirits".

Quickly I apply a more than healthy coating of lipstick and ask the guard, "Who? Who is that one person?" His back snaps up to perfect posture, and his eyes glaze over as he mumbles "Wisteria Allgood." Okay… so now, if I ever chance upon meeting this… Wisteria… I'll be free. Okay. Well, the only way to save myself now is to hope. Or maybe, there could be something more…

** I know, that was SUPER short, but bear with me; I just needed a connection between** **point A and point B, yeah, so I'm not good at literary parcour, obviously. (Parcour is something where you try to get from point A to point B in the most interesting way possible). So, I'll see you next chapter! Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Woah… 2012's like the end of the wooooooorld. So, I have a couple hours until New Years and I got the Fire for Christmas and I'm really rusty on the series but regardless it's AWESOME! So, with me all pumped up in the Witch and Wizard mood, I'm going to make another chapter! I would like to dedicate this chapter to BookAholicsAnonymous, who, reminded me much of myself, and then filled me with guilt when I was AWOL. So, this chapter is for them, the readers, especially that one. **

My cellmate is rather intriguing. He has tangerine orange hair that looks very natural. His green eyes are mostly hidden by his pasty eyelids, for he rarely opens his eyes, he prefers to stay deep in thought. His name is Riley. It doesn't seem to fit his personality, though.

His item from home is a pair of pearly white ear buds, you know, the kind you plug into your MP3 player. But that's all there is, no actual music device, just the buds. Regardless, hehas those in his ears full time. He never talks; neither do I. Except for now.

"Do you buy this junk?" He asks, "I sort of think I have to, you know? I mean, it's the only way I can sleep at night, thinking that our government doesn't belong in the loony bin. And besides, with the past experiments, it seems pretty possible." I look down at my lipstick. My infinite amount of strawberry red lipstick. Riley sees my gaze change and jumps on the opportunity. "Was that your item? The lipstick?" I nod and whisper, "Can you keep a secret?" he nods solemnly, and I know he can. "This lipstick, when I put it on, everyone does what _I_ want them to do. With this on, I have full power over everyone I talk to. I literally just have to say the word." Normally, I don't feel too good when I give out secrets, but now, I just feel… bonded. Unionized. "You know my ear buds," he whispers, holding them up in his palm, "when I put them in, I hear spells, talking to me in my father's voice. Like, he's telling me what spells to use." He doesn't seem any older or younger than me; he must miss his parents more than I do.

God, I miss my parents so much. How on days when I was tired, or hurt, or just looking for direction in my life they would tap their fingers on my cheek and say "The world will never be enough to live up to you." I could really use a shot of that right now.

"So then I guess it's settled. I'm a witch, you're a wizard." I close my eyes and remember my parent's smiling figures, "The world will never be enough to live up to us." My shoulders righted and I found new purpose. I found the feeling of family, of someone you want to protect.

The world has brightened. And I recognize the truth; I am the Wicked Witch of Cell 37-E.

And boy does it feel good.

**So, happy New Year everyone! Eat, Pray, Flamethrowers. **


End file.
